


Protective Magnus

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus doesn't have time for insulting vampires, Protective Magnus, fluff at the end, he'll do anything to protect his shadowhunter, threatening Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: One of Magnus' clients feels the need to insult the warlock's new boyfriend, and Magnus doesn't have time or the patience to listen.(Disclaimer: Characters are not mine)





	

Magnus was used to having his clients insult and talk down about the shadowhunter race. However, this day, one of the vampires who was attempting to do business with him, thought it would be amusing to insult /his/ shadowhunter. Despite the work he had as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus didn’t care if he lost a few clients if he threatened someone. 

“You’d really lower yourself to their level Magnus? They maintain they’re perfect and can do no wrong” the vampire was prancing around Magnus’ loft as if he owned the place, exaggerating his point with his hands “even your shadowhunter has faults, if I saw him again in my home interrogating one of my people, I would-” 

After that Magnus snapped his finger and lifted the vampire up off the ground with magic as if he was being held by the throat. It really did astound Magnus that some downworlders and shadowhunters underestimated his power. And in this case, he wasn’t even scratching the surface at what he could do. The vampire was spluttering and trying to speak but Magnus had dealt with that part, not allowing him to speak. Magnus was also aware that the vampire didn’t need to breathe, so he knew when he’d be crossing the line. 

“I don’t much care for your opinions. Especially if they’re of my shadowhunter” Magnus slowly stepped closer and his eyes switched from the chocolate brown, to golden cat eyes. “But if you threaten my Alexander again, you’ll have me to deal with. And trust me, you do not want me as an enemy” 

During this commotion, Alec has opened the door of Magnus’ loft with his key and stepped inside. Freezing on the spot when he saw Magnus and a Vampire floating a few inches off the ground. Magnus’ eyes following the sound of the door opening and then returned to the vampire. 

“We’ve concluded business, don’t dare contact me for my services again. Get out” Magnus snapped his fingers and the vampire fell to the floor. Stumbling at first, but he eventually stood up and headed to the door, looking like he was going to say something until Alec glared at him. For the first time in a while, Alec was thankful for his height as he towered over the vampire-which caused him to quickly step out the door and Alec slammed it behind him. 

By the time Alec turned around, Magnus was already over by his drinks table. Alec walked over to Magnus and gently pulled the glass and bottle from his hands. Magnus’ eyes were still yellow and almost glowing when he looked up at the archer. Alec didn’t say anything, he just gently pulled Magnus into his arms, resting his chin against the top of the warlock’s head. 

Magnus sighed and tried to relax as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist. They stood there quietly for a few moments before Alec pulled away enough so he could press kisses to Magnus’ forehead. 

“Thank you for defending me, I would never have asked you to do tha-” mumbling before Magnus cut him off with a passionate kiss. Taking the breath away from him, Alec forgot what he was talking about. Magnus allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, lifting his arms to wrap around his shadowhunters neck. Magnus thoroughly enjoyed the fact that he had to stand on his toes to kiss Alexander. 

When they did finally pull away panting, Magnus’ eyes were back to their usual chocolate brown. “I’ve grown quite fond of you Alexander, I would do anything to protect you” 

Once again, Alec didn’t have any words to express his gratitude, “I… you too” he stuttered which Magnus knew what he meant-for he’d gotten used to having to interperate Alec’s words. Alec bent down to kiss Magnus again, and he didn’t hear any complaints from the Warlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


End file.
